


Lost Amongst the Chaos

by brokenrhythm03



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Lies, School, Vendettas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenrhythm03/pseuds/brokenrhythm03
Summary: Lila returns to school with a vendetta against Marinette and plans to make sure everyone turns against her. When the bluenette transfers schools, will history repeat or will she finally be strong enough to stand in the chaos to make the others see the light?





	1. Suspended

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've written anything. Poor Marinette..
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug, just my characters that are used in the story.

The sound of an alarm going off filled the air, followed by the sleepy sighs of a young woman. A slim hand reached from underneath the blankets and hit the off button on the clock.

It read 6:30 AM, which was the earliest she’s ever woken up. 

She dreaded going to school because of the new transfer student who seemed to turn everyone against her.

Getting up, she picked out her clothes for that day and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and turning on the faucet to adjust the temperature to her liking.  
Pulling the notch, the hot water cascaded down her body. It was soothing to her.

‘I wonder who’s turning against me today...’ Marinette thought to herself. Shutting off the water, she wrapped a red and black polka-dot towel around her body to dry off.  
Her face showed all the exhaustion and stress she’s been under as of late with all the akuma attacks Hawk Moth had been sending out, to the piles of homework Miss Bustier had been assigning. 

Drying her hair off, she felt too tired to tie her hair up into its usual pigtails. Instead, it cascaded down her back in ocean blue waves. She slipped on her usual pink jeans, with her white tank top and blue jacket that had become worn over the years. 

Grabbing her backpack and phone, she headed downstairs to slip her shoes on and head out. The clock on the wall read 6:45 AM. She had enough time to walk to school. Marinette walked up the steps of College Francoise Dupont around 7:30, somehow barely getting into class as the bell rang.

“Thank you for joining us, Miss Dupain-Cheng.” Her teacher remarked as she took her seat to get the class started for the day. Clearing her throat, she informed the class that they would be working in groups of 4 for their end of term projects. She got put in a group with Nathaniel, Lila, Ivan and Mylene. 

Class went fine for the first half, with Marinette searching through a book for answers to history questions. Out of nowhere, she heard Lila exclaim in pain, rubbing the invisible mark on her ankle. The entire class looked towards their group, trying to find out what’s going on. 

“Why’d you kick me, Marinette? I haven’t done anything to you.” She said with a sweet venom on her voice as she feigned hurt. Everyone was glaring at the bluenette, who didn’t think she was capable of being cruel enough to bully another student.

“But I didn’t, Lila. I’m not even near you, since you’re sitting against the window and I’m on the edge where the aisle is.” She tried to defend herself, but it seemed to be failing. Chloe was snickering from her group with Adrien and a few others.

“Wow Marinette. I didn’t think you’d go that low as to cause harm to someone. I guess you finally showed your true colors” she remarked. Brushing off Chloe’s comment, she focused her attention back to the bluenette. 

Miss Bustier warned her that one more outburst would send her to the principal’s office; she couldn’t believe her ears. She didn’t even do anything wrong, but she’s getting blamed.

Shaking her head, she continued flipping through the book for answers, such as when France was discovered, and what some of its known landmarks were. The bell for lunch rang as the students began to file out of the classroom. 

She tried to get Alya’s attention, but her friend ignored her as she was too engrossed in her conversation about the Ladyblog with her boyfriend to pay attention. Even Adrien didn’t seem to notice she was there. 

As they were walking down the steps towards the cafeteria, Lila tripped directly next to Marinette, making it look as if she was pushed. Adrien rushed to her side ahd helped her up. Before she even had a chance to say anything, he lashed out at her.

“I don’t know who you are anymore. You’re not the same Marinette we all love. You’re nothing more than a heartless bully” he hissed angrily. Alya and Nino stood in front of her scowling and blocking her access to Lila. Bursting into fake tears and holding her wrist, Principal Damocles angrily sent the young woman to the office.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, Miss Dupain-Cheng. This just isn’t like you. I’ll just have to call your parents!” he exclaimed angrily as he shut the door. She tried to defend herself, saying she never even laid a hand on Lila. He abruptly cut her off, telling her to just stop lying and stay quiet while he phoned the bakery for her family to come get her.  
“Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng? This is Principal Damocles. I need you guys to come pick up your daughter. It seems she’s been bullying the transfer student in her class. Yes, I’m sorry for bothering you. Alright, she’ll be in my office waiting for you.”

A bit of time passed when her parents walked into the office, angry that they had to shut the bakery down to come and get her. She never felt so small in her entire life. 

The principal had suspended her for the rest of the day and told her that one more incident would result in her expulsion from the school. The car ride home didn’t help either, as she was getting yelled at the second time by her mom and dad.

“Are you even listening to us, Marinette?” her mom asked as they pulled into the driveway. She got out of the vehicle and slammed the door, walking inside to go upstairs. Her dad raised his voice this time.

“Marinette Elizabeth Dupain-Cheng! Don’t you dare walk away from your mother when she’s talking to you!” he bellowed. She turned around and stared at him with empty and soul-less bluebell eyes. 

“You haven’t even given me a chance to try to explain anything. I didn’t lay a hand on Lila at all. I was assigned to her group for an end of term history project, and she pushed all the work on me while everyone fawned over her. She tripped on the stairs because there was a bit of water that didn’t get cleaned up. I never touched her, dad. But you want to believe the words of someone else over your daughter.” She choked as tears stung her eyes. Her words felt useless.

Her dad opened his mouth to speak, but she already turned her back and walked up the steps to the apartment and he heard the door to her bedroom slam shut and lock.


	2. Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuzzballs! Thanks for the hits and kudos! I wasn't expecting it to gain this much ground so early. Thanks everyone!
> 
> Song used: Alec Benjamin - Let Me Down Slowly

She sat in front of her laptop as she began searching for other schools that she could transfer to. One caught her eye that was on the other side of town, about a half hour from her home. The letters on the screen caught her eye: College de Lumiere Rever. 

Clicking on the link to the website, she filled out a transfer application. 

After a couple minutes, she received an email from the headmaster letting her know they would be glad to accept her, and that her classes would start the next week at 8 AM, as the school was on summer break for a few more days, that they looked forward to having her as a student, but she would need to finish out the week at her current school. 

Her kwami, who had been silent the entire day, popped her head out of her bag.

“Marinette…? Are you going to be okay?” she asked as she looked up at her friend.

She nodded her head but felt like she was lying to herself and her ladybug miraculous companion. 

She headed downstairs to the kitchen when she was called for dinner and sat at the table, picking at her food.

Tom and Sabine looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Her mother spoke softly.

“Sweetheart? I know we yelled at you earlier without giving you the chance to speak, and I’m sorry. We should have heard you out instead of jumping to conclusions. We’re sorry, honey.” But it seemed as if nothing could take away the pain her little girl felt.

“I put in an application to transfer schools. I have to wait until next week, so I have to finish out the rest of the week. There’s only two days left, so I’ll try and bear with it.” She did her best to put on a smile, but she didn’t look forward to the hell that awaited her.

She sat on her balcony as Ladybug with a blanket wrapped around her with her music playing softly, staring up at the moon as it hovered in the sky. Humming along to the song, she opened her mouth as the words fell softly.

‘Could you find a way to let me down slowly?

A little sympathy I hope you could show me

If you wanna go then I’ll be so lonely,

If you’re leaving baby let me down slowly’

As if on cue, Chat Noir hopped onto the balcony. She wasn't expecting him to show up. It just seemed to be his normal habit after patrols.

“Hello, my lady. What has you so upset tonight?” he asked genuinely worried. Settling onto the floor, he listened as she poured her heart out about how she was falsely accused of injuring another student and got suspended without being given a chance to defend herself.

“I have to finish the rest of the week, but I honestly don’t want to go back. My best friend won’t listen and the guy I have a crush on looked at me with so much hatred.” she whispered

‘That’s odd. That sounds like what happened earlier with Marinette. She looked so hurt too.’ He thought to himself. He didn’t know what to do, so he wrapped her in a tight embrace.

“It’ll be okay, bugaboo. You’ll get through this.”

“Thanks kitty cat. It’s getting late and I need to get some sleep if I want to make it through tomorrow.” She informed him as she folded the blanket. He nodded and wished her a good night, as he leapt across the rooftops back to his home.

He wondered if she was visiting Marinette too. Was Lila trying to turn everyone against the bluenette? And if so, why?

Chat Noir wondered what was going on in the back of her mind, praying everything would work itself out in the end.  
He didn’t mean to hurt his best friend the way he did, but he wondered if maybe she had taken a change of heart. He expected it more from Chloe, but not her. She always seemed so sweet and innocent. 

Hoping no more issues happened, he slipped into his bedroom window and de-transformed.

“Plagg, claws in” he whispered as the kwami appeared next to him.

“Hey kid? What has you in such a funk tonight?” the cat kwami asked as it circled his head.

He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he looked up at the moon, wondering if Ladybug was still outside staring back at it.


	3. Words Are Weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette returns to school only for Lila to get underneath her skin. Adrien finally stands up for his friend, but what happens when he starts second guessing himself again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeebus. I'm swimming in love from you guys! I appreciate each and every one of you. Sorry this one is a bit short. Yay for potential Lila bashing and possible Adrien bashing. 
> 
> Here's Chapter 3. Comment if you want Lila to get a beat down.

Marinette hesitantly got up the next day and went to see Principal Damocles first to see what she was to do that day.

“Well good morning, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I take it you’ve learned your lesson?” he asked cheerfully. She chose not to answer and clutched her sketchbook tighter to her chest as if it was the only thing that brought any joy to her.

She walked through the corridor to her class and stopped at the door. Sighing, she turned the handle and walked in, immediately feeling angry glares from her classmates.  
“I can’t believe she decided to show her face again after yesterday. I guess she’s back for round 2?” Chloe sneered at her as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

She walked to her seat and sat down, ignoring all of the glances the others were giving her. 

“I never laid my hands on her. I’m not that kind of person! You guys know this!” she pleaded. 

Adrien was the first to speak up.

“I believe her. I should have yesterday, but when Lila fell, I noticed there was water on the ground. Marinette didn’t push her at all. Lila was behind her, not in front. So, Mari couldn’t have done it” he remarked as he pointed out the obvious.

“I’m sure it was just an accident and that she didn’t mean to. Right?” Lila glanced at her with fake kindness.

It made her sick to her stomach as she turned to face the front, still feeling the heat of her classmates’ glares on her back.

“Alright, that’s enough. Settle down. You guys have an English test today. Once you’re done, you can leave for the day.” Miss Bustier instructed as she handed out the papers.

A half hour passed as students began to gather their belongings and leave for the day, making sure they turn in their papers on the desk. 

Alya still refused to look in Marinette’s general direction, but Nino said it wouldn’t last long and not to worry. 

Just as Marinette turned in her paper, Lila reappeared and leaned against a wall.

“You’re probably just jealous because I’m actually more exciting than you’ll ever be. Jealousy is SUCH an ugly color on you. You’ll never amount to anything. Soon your friends and Adrien will see that. You might have gotten him to believe you for now, but I’ll make sure he turns his back against you.” She smirked as she walked away.

She felt tears stinging her eyes as a little black butterfly drifted around her. Nino was around the corner when he heard everything, and silently prayed the others would catch on before it was too late. 

Little did he know that Marinette wouldn’t be returning anymore. She was Ladybug, the savior of Paris. But now she was Marinette, the girl who nobody would believe anymore.  
She walked home and immediately went upstairs to her room and threw herself on her bed, her small fragile body shaking with every sob her body gave. Tikki rested her tiny hand on her holder’s shoulder. 

“Mari..” the tiny kwami said softly as she saw her body finally stop shaking and lay flat, the remnants of the tears still staining her porcelain face, but she was finally asleep.  
Back at Adrien’s house, he was pacing back and forth in his room.

“Hey kid, ya mind stoppin’? You’re gonna make me dizzy!” Plagg commented as he devoured the plate of camembert that was brought up for him. But his words seem to fall on deaf ears.

He wondered if Ladybug was still having the same issues or why she was being targeted. He’d been patrolling the city with her for years, and she’s always seemed so sweet, gentle and selfless. 

She was always putting others before herself and doing everything she could to help out. The same was with Marinette. He couldn’t see her having a single hateful bone in her body. He hoped that she’d stay. He kicked himself constantly for turning against his friend. 

‘But Lila couldn’t be that bad, right?’ he thought to himself. 

Little did he know just how wrong he was.


	4. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino gets a phone call from Marinette letting him know she's transferring and loses his cool on everyone. Rose turns knowledge into a weapon. Literally.
> 
> Nino = Friend Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma makes its grand entrance.

Sabine came up to check on her daughter. The room was dark, but she could still make out the slim figure curled up against the wall, wrapped in a blanket as tight as she could muster. 

Her blue hair was tangled and her eyes were void of any emotion. She had a very disheveled look to her.

“Sweetheart? You don’t have to go to school today. Me and your father have a conference to attend in the next town, but we’ll be back tomorrow. There’s money for you on the counter in case you want pizza.” She told her as she stroked the top of her head.

“Thanks, mom.” A hoarse voice replied.

Nodding, she went back downstairs as Marinette used the little bit of strength she had to crawl into bed. 

She opened her contacts list and clicked on someone’s name. The dial tone sounded sad too.

“Hello?” the voice asked. It sounded friendly, which was relieving to her.

“Hey Nino. I wanted to let you know I’m transferring schools. I start Monday.” She did her best to swallow the tears that stung her vision.

“Where are you goin?” he inquired.

“College de Lumiere Francoise”. She sighed. She didn’t have any reason to hate him.

“Do what’s best for you, Mari. I’ll be here when the rubble clears, just like you were there for me when I was akumatized. Do you want me to tell the others?” he asked her softly.  
“Yeah. You can if you want, but I doubt they’d care.” She thought out loud.

“It’ll be alright. I gotta go. Class is about to start. Take care at your new school. I can’t wait to meet your new friends.” He said sadly.

Nino was the only one who knew what had transpired. Everyone was crowded around Lila, eagerly soaking up her stories like sponges.

“The principal said that because my trip was considered ‘educational’, I could do an essay regarding everything I’ve seen and done!” she squealed happily. 

“That sounds awesome, Lyly!” Alya chimed. 

She didn’t notice that her boyfriend was staring at her in disbelief.

The rest of the week flew by and the new week started. Marinette had recovered and looked forward to her new school and a place where she didn’t have to worry about anything.  
Her mom and dad took her and filled out any of the paperwork that was needed.

“I hope you’ll be happy here, sweetie.” Her dad said as he ruffled her hair. 

She smiled, and one that was honest and genuine. 

“Welcome to our school, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Someone will be down shortly to guide you to your class and help you throughout the day” the secretary informed her sweetly.

Mari sat in one of the office chairs while she skimmed over her schedule. She already liked her first class, which was fashion design. The school offered electives.

A red-haired girl walked into the office and placed a flower crown on the bluenette’s head.

“I’m guessing you’re my new buddy?” she asked happily.

“I think so. My name is Marinette.” she introduced herself.

“My name is Erica. I’m in all of your classes. People call me Mary Poppins here though” She told her as she took out a handful of candy from her pocket.

She tilted her head puzzled, but accepted one of the candies, which happened to be strawberry (her favorite flavor).

Taking Marinette by the hand, they raced through the hallway to their class. It was unexpected, but the rush made her heart feel light and free.

Meanwhile back in College Francoise DuPont, everyone was finally noticing how lonely the class felt.

“Miss Bustier? Where’s Marinette?” Alya asked from her seat. 

Everyone else seemed to have the same question.

The teacher looked up from where she was grading papers.

“I’m not authorized to disclose that information to you, Miss Césaire. It involves another student.” The teacher reminded her.

“No, but I am. I got a phone call from her earlier just before class.” He said. Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

“Where is she, Nino?” Rose questioned. 

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, startling everyone in the room.

“You guys are the reason she left. She transferred schools that’s almost an HOUR away from here, because Lila decided to basically oust her and make her look like the villain. Our class was fine until she showed back up. She accused Marinette of kicking her when they weren’t even near each other. And her falling down the stairs? Yeah, that was PLANNED.” He shouted.

Alya went to speak but was abruptly cut off.

“You, I can’t even believe you. She’s supposed to be your best friend. You guys grew up together for Christ’s sake. There wasn’t a secret in the world she didn’t trust you with. She tried to talk to you, but you were more involved in your damn blog that you didn’t notice your friend needed you.”

“Same to you, Adrien. I saw the glare you gave her when Lila fell. You were right on board with it all. Shame on you, man. I don’t even know what she saw in you. Did you know she had a crush on you since elementary school? You guys disgust me.” He gritted his teeth angrily as he sat back down and lowered his cap to where it hid his face.

Adrien’s expression fell. 

“She’s..gone?” he choked.

“It’s okay, Adrien. I’m still here.” Lila coaxed sweetly.

“I’m not in love with you though. I’m in love with her. And I drove her away. God I’m stupid.” He whispered as he laid his head against the cold table.

“Ew, why would you ever be in love with her? She’s gross and disgusting.” Chloe’s irritating voice cut through the silence.

Without any notice, Rose took her science book from her backpack and walked up to the blonde.

“Shut your mouth.” She said as she tried to keep her voice level.

“Excuse me?” she scoffed.

With her saying that, Rose slammed the book against Chloe’s face with as much strength as her body could grant her.

The force of the impact knocked her into Sabrina, who fell backwards against the window.

“May Karma find you quickly.” She turned on her heel and walked back to her seat.


	6. Author's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter from me to those reading

Hi everyone!

I just wanted to thank everyone who's read my story, left me comments or kudos, or hit the pretty little heart for favorites. Without you guys, I wouldn't be where I am now. In just a few short days, I've hit almost 1k views. So as a thank you, I'll be working hard to release a new bonus chapter, known as "Thank You", in which Marinette and Adrien become a couple and a family. 

So please, if you're reading this; thank you for your support. I love every single one of you!

-brokenrhythm03


End file.
